Danig Kell
Legate Danig Kell was a Cardassian military officer who lived in the 24th century. From the 2320s to the 2360s, Kell served as Skrain Dukat's commanding officer, both onboard the starship Kornaire and then in the Bajor system during the Occupation of Bajor. ( |Day of the Vipers}}) Biography Dannig was a stocky man with iron gray hair. ( ) From the very beginning of the occupation of Bajor Kell and Dukat had an adversarial relationship with each other. Kell never missed an opportunity to berate Dukat or blame him for any ill turn of events. Dukat was ever frustrated with his commanding officer's seemingly inept policies regarding the Bajorans, which he had no choice but to implement, as well as Kell's cozy relationship with the Obsidian Order, which Dukat despised. This led to Dukat's consistent undermining of Kell. Dukat may have been the wiser in this dispute. In 2368 Kell initiated an attempt to placate the growing Bajoran insurgency by announcing that the current Bajoran government was to be dissolved and that "elections" would promptly be held for its replacement. Furthermore, it was to be conveyed to the Bajoran people that Cardassia was to begin a withdrawal from Bajor concurrent with the installment of a new government, though Cardassian survey teams would remain as long as Bajoran natural resources could continue to be exploited. This "offer" was immediately interpreted as a veiled admission of growing powerlessness on the part of the Cardassian occupiers, which led to an explosion of violence from not only the Bajoran resistance cells but the Bajoran population at large. The announcement of this policy also led to a quiet revolt among the Cardassian civilian government, resulting in the replacement (and assassination) of ardent colonialists with pragmatists who advocated the immediate withdrawal of Cardassia from Bajor. Kell's plan failed worse than he could have possibly imagined. ( |Dawn of the Eagles}}) Ultimately Kell would have the last jab, however. Dukat's counter-insurgency program, imbedded in Terok Nor's computer systems in case of a worker revolt, was inadvertently triggered by Commander Sisko in 2371 during an exploratory inspection of Deep Space 9's former ore processing center. The entire station systematically locked down in reaction to this non-existent Bajoran insurrection. Dukat, no longer Prefect but now patrolling Cardassia's borders, ironically received the automated distress call from himself. Unable to pass up this virtual invitation to retake the station, Dukat boarded Deep Space Nine in the middle of this crisis and attempted to leverage his sole ability to neutralize the counter insurgency protocols with implied reoccupation. Dukat's bravado came to an abrupt end when his attempted beamaway triggered a contingency of the counter insurgency program previously unknown to Dukat. Legate Kell's face suddenly appeared on the nearest com panel where he rescinded all of Dukat's command codes and berated Dukat for abandoning his post in the midst of a Bajoran insurrection. ( ) Personal life Kell's father was a legate and Kell's daughter commanded a fighter squadron during the Talarian conflict. |Day of the Vipers}} Appendices Appearances * |Day of the Vipers}} * |The Art of the Impossible}} * |Night of the Wolves}} * * |Dawn of the Eagles}} * Connections External link * Category:Cardassians Category:Cardassian Guard personnel Category:Cardassian legates category:cDS Kornaire personnel